Different Kinds of Love
by sarin68
Summary: A reporter starts investigating Yuhei Hanejima's past and discovers the actor's brother and his reputation. Unfortunately Izaya doesn't like sharing his toys. Contains: established relationship, yaoi, M rating, yaoi, cursing, and maybe some yaoi. Both Shizaya and Izuo; i.e. seke relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_A reporter starts investigating Yuhei Hanejima's past and discovers the actor's brother and his reputation. Unfortunately Izaya doesn't like sharing his toys._

_Contains: "established" relationship (they're dating but it's a secret), yaoi, M rating, yaoi, cursing, and maybe some yaoi. Both Shizaya and Izuo; i.e. seke relationship._

_Disclaimer: I do __**NOT**__ own Durarara! or its characters. If I did the anime would have been longer and had more Shizaya love-hate flirtations!_

* * *

Izaya strolled down the street, humming a random song as he did, checking his phone occasionally. He was waiting for a response from Shizuo, hoping they could get together later. People stared at him as he went, almost skipping as he was, because he was _Izaya Orihara_ and the infamous informant was rarely seen anywhere chaos did not gravitate to. So they avoided him, but he didn't care. His mind was full of his precious blonde.

Izaya and Shizuo had started going out just four months previously, but no one knew besides them. It had started when Izaya had begun teasing Shizuo with blowing kisses just before darting away and escaping death yet again. Then it turned into teasing him – a slap on the butt here, a lick on the neck there – before eventually Izaya started wanting longer encounters and more of the blonde's attention. He appeared in Ikebukuro more often, drawing attention to himself just to see the blonde. Shizuo noticed of course, for not even the famous monster of Ikebukuro was that dense, and it wasn't long before they were attacking each other lustfully in an alley.

Izaya's phone beeped and he opened the message, Shizuo answering that it would have to be Izaya's place if they met. Shizuo's place was full with the sound of construction from a few doors down. Izaya quickly agreed and there was a new spring in his step now.

They still fought in public, but in private that aggression was expressed through lust. They hadn't even gone on a proper date, just make-out sessions or dancing the horizontal tango. Despite that, Izaya knew he felt more for the monster than just lust, but wasn't about to admit it to the brute first. No that was something Shizu-chan had to initiate.

Izaya saw a man he didn't know cross his path who did not even glance at the unmistakable informant as he went. That puzzled Izaya enough to make him stop. He didn't know this man – a reporter judging by his outfit – and because he knew every face in Ikebukuro that was strange. Obviously the man was new, but something about him struck Izaya as on a mission, and the raven-haired man was always curious to what others were doing if it was interesting.

So he decided to follow the man on a whim. He also sent out texts to his sources to find out if any man matching his description had arrived in Ikebukuro recently, if yes then how, and to find out who he was. It was Izaya's habit to find out the person's goals himself, so he followed the man at a safe distance, replacing his eager expression with a more suitable bored and uncaring one.

The man didn't do anything in particular. He just went around as if enjoying the scenery, never asking directions or anything to indicate that he wasn't from around here. He stopped in a restaurant for dinner, and that reminded Izaya about his date later. He was going to get something sweet for Shizuo.

Izaya quickly put a tail on the man and waited until his tail arrived to leave the man behind to go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Shizu... Shizu-OH!"

The owner of the nickname smirked as he continued his actions, reveling in his control over the arrogant male. The informant was too busy trying to keep his voice down to care how empowered he made his blonde feel.

"Shizu-chan! Ah! I'm…AH!"

"What was that flea?" Shizuo asked, moving his mouth away from his partner's member and pretending to be confused. He loved teasing his partner, and Izaya knew it though he was helpless when he was this aroused and needy.

Izaya took a breath to answer, but it disappeared in a flash as Shizuo licked down the length of his traitorous organ. He gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the blonde hair, trying to shove himself inside the man's wet cavern again.

Shizuo complied, licking the shaft once more before deep-throating him. Izaya came into the other's mouth, gasping out his partner's name. Ecstasy flowed through his body as he breathed deeply and tried to regain his composure.

"My turn," the bodyguard said eagerly after swallowing Izaya's load. His fingers began working at the smaller male's entrance, scissoring them to make the opening large enough for him to fit.

Izaya squeaked, and then covered his mouth as he heard himself.

The sound made the blonde pause. He smirked at the raven and leaned in for a kiss saying, "I think you should make that sound more often."

His kissed the raven at the same time he penetrated him. Izaya gasped away from the kiss, squeezing the bigger male's shoulders in pain. He gasped again, trying to regain his breath and uncurl his toes.

Then Shizuo began moving and ruined his composure. "AH! SHIZU-CHAN! Stop!"

Shizuo ignored him, too caught up in the pleasure of the tightness surrounding him. Izaya's hands wrapped around his shoulder, his legs around his waist, and he clutched onto the blonde as if he were a lifeline. That bastard blonde hadn't prepared him properly, but he would pay for it later.

Shizuo hit the other's prostate and Izaya's head flew back, his mouth open as a wave of pleasure filled his body. He let out a moan and murmured, "There… again."

The blonde obliged, succeeding in hitting that spot again and again as he thrust into his partner. Izaya moaned out Shizuo's name occasionally, but most of the sounds he made were moans or orders for more.

They came together, Izaya all over their chests and Shizuo inside the smaller male. He continued thrusting until he had ridden out his orgasm, then he pulled out and laid next to the smaller man who was much more exhausted.

Izaya sat up and looked around the room. In their haste to get to the bed, they had tipped over much of his furniture and discarded clothes all over his apartment. He had a lot of cleaning ahead of him and of course the blonde would leave in the morning without helping.

Shizuo grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into the bed. Shizuo grabbed Izaya and cuddled next to him. Izaya considered forcing the bodyguard out of the bed and making him clean up the mess, but he decided against it. He melted into the other man and thought that this was much better than cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya woke up early the next morning without needing an alarm to snap him from unconsciousness. Shizuo was still sleeping like a log, so he got up and pulled on some underwear before going into the other room. He tossed the clothes into his bedroom and righted all of the furniture that had been moved or knocked over. Only then did he go into the kitchen and make a batch of coffee.

Izaya was going through his emails and texts when Shizuo woke up and came out of the room. He also only had on a pair of underwear as he made his way to the coffee and poured two cups. He went and gave Izaya a cup, glancing over the smaller man's shoulder as he did.

Izaya had changed the screen to his desktop before Shizuo could read what the email said. He groaned as he saw and remembered that his desktop had been changed by his sisters the last time they had visited and he had been too lazy to change it back already.

"Kasuka?" Shizuo chuckled.

"My sisters," Izaya answered.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him," Shizuo murmured to himself, "I wonder how he's been."

"Well he's voice acting an anime now," Izaya answered. "The internet is all over it since it's due to air in a few weeks."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. He texted me saying that he was going to be in Ikebukuro for a few days after it's been out a month or so. Apparently they're expecting it to be huge and are already planning autograph signings."

Izaya chuckled. "Erika and Walker will be all over you once it comes out. They'll want you to somehow get them autographed copies of the DVDs."

"I don't understand how people could want to watch a show about supernatural creatures running around a city fighting over power and causing drama."

Izaya smirked. "It must be so boring considering it's what we go through every day."

"Whatever, I have to split," Shizuo said. "Tom texted me to meet him early today because of a special client."

Izaya nodded and turned back to his screen, appearing to go back to what he had been doing but really just pulling up the latest email from his sisters asking him yet again to get Shizuo to get them to see Yuhei. It was a stupid and confusing request because of the way they worded it, and he just had it up to look like he was busy until Shizuo got his clothes and left.

When he did Izaya then felt safe to return to the email he had actually been reading. It was from one of the people he had told to research the strange man. It said that his name was Jurou Kurosaki and that he was a reporter in town supposedly to visit his parents. Another email from the tail he put on the man said that the man had been asking around about Yuhei Hanejima and the Black Rider legend, but that he hadn't appeared to find out anything important.

Izaya texted the tail he put on the man asking where he was now. His reply came not a minute later saying the man was outside Russia Sushi talking to an older couple.

Izaya quickly pulled on his clothes and darted out the door. He had a bad feeling about the man, and felt that this man was probably a thrill seeker seeking to find out some dirt on the famous actor – as if no one had tried that before – or to reveal the truth behind the popular Black Rider mystery.

Izaya quickly texted Celty to meet his at the sushi place as he hailed a cap to take him to Ikebukuro.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this all about?" Celty typed to Izaya after he paid the cab and it disappeared around a corner.

"There's a man looking for you," Izaya said cheerfully. "I thought you and your boyfriend might want to know to be careful!"

Celty typed, "That's it?"

Izaya gave her a questioning look. His information wasn't that old and not just anyone went snooping around for a supposedly headless rider.

Celty saw the look and typed, "Shizuo already told me to be careful around a guy named Kurosaki. He said that the man had been looking in to any rumors he heard."

Izaya smiled but inside he was furious. In the future he wouldn't put work aside for Shizuo. "Then I guess there's nothing to be worried about," he chimed.

As he was about to leave he and Celty saw Shizuo walking down the street without Tom. That alone was odd for this time of day but what worried Izaya was that he was walking with the Jurou Kurosaki man.

"He looks mad," Celty typed. "We should separate them before Shizuo kills the man."

Izaya knew that, but he also knew that Celty wouldn't be assertive enough to separate the men and that Izaya himself would be expected to get into a huge fight with Shizuo. Izaya decided that he wouldn't mind a little exercise and called to the blonde, "HEY! SHIZU-CHAN!

Shizuo and the man glanced up and noticed Izaya next to the black rider. Celty took off, not wanting the reporter to get near her, as Izaya continued, "It's not nice to ignore people when they specifically come to Ikebukuro to visit you!"

They were in a huge section of foot traffic, but most of the people had already hurried away or darted for the buildings and became quiet. That was why when Shizuo replied he only had to talk slightly louder than normal.

"Are you asking to die, flea?" Shizuo barked, his usual arrogant smirk appearing on his handsome face.

"I wouldn't say that," Izaya challenged, "but you haven't managed to kill me so far, so what's the point of continuing to pretend that you can?"

"Pretend?! Oh flea, you've got some mouth on you. How about I shut it for you?" Shizuo ended his question while picking up a vending machine and throwing it at Izaya.

The informant danced away, wiggling his ass at the blonde saying, "Were you aiming for this?"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, running for the smaller man.

Izaya took off, leading the bodyguard away from the mysterious reporter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Caught you flea!" Shizuo bragged, having cornered Izaya into a dead-end alley.

Izaya smiled and asked, "Or did I let you catch me?"

"A win is a win," Shizuo replied, dismissing the knowledge that there was no way he would have cornered the sneaky flea without the other's cooperation.

"Who was that man?" Izaya asked, getting to the point quicker than he normally did.

"Don't I get my prize?" Shizuo asked while clearly avoiding the question.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing talking to that reporter."

Shizuo sighed. "Kurosaki-san was in town looking for information on Kasuka. Someone told him about Kasuka's real name and that led him to me."

"And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he now knows you're known as a destructive monster." Izaya thought about it. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't mess with your brother."

Shizuo barked out a laugh. "No way flea. I've handled it myself."

Izaya was taken aback. "No one prepared to blackmail the strongest man in Ikebukuro would give into a little intimidation by said man. How could you have possibly silenced him by yourself?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. Damn flea, you sound like an over-protective mother. I can handle myself."

Izaya wasn't so sure. Still, he leaned towards the blonde and kissed him saying, "I know that, idiot."

They kissed for a few more minutes before they both had to go. Shizuo was due back with Tom, and Izaya had an appointment with the reporter.


	6. Chapter 6

"I hear you've collared the beast of Ikebukuro," Izaya said, sneaking up on the middle-aged reporter just as he was taking a sip of his coffee. "That's impressive, but I'd like to ask you why."

Izaya had followed the man until he had stopped to get some coffee. Now that man spit out a little of the hot liquid in surprise and then hastily dabbed at where he had spilled on his clothes. "You shouldn't sneak up to a man like that," he lectured. "Young men should know better."

Izaya slid into a chair at Jurou's table and shot him a pleasant but unsettling look.

"Who are you?" Jurou asked.

"No one important," Izaya answered, "but I'm interested in how a small-time reporter from a back-water town managed to get enough dirt on Shizuo Heiwajima that he'd be able to put a collar on that monster."

Jurou glanced around and asked, "Why would you think such things?"

"I have my sources," Izaya deflected easily. "Answer the question old man."

"You shouldn't be so rude with other people," Jurou lectured again. "Young men like you are so rude to their elders nowadays; it's hard to imagine what is happening to the world."

"Just answer my question," Izaya said, now forcing his voice into an intimidating but still pleasant tone. "I would hate for something to happen because you won't simply answer the question."

"I'm afraid that is none of your concern young man," Jurou replied easily. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my coffee alone."

Izaya stopped himself from taking his anger out on the ignorant fool and stood up. He walked away but, conscious of the knowledge of the reporter still watching him, texted another person to tail the reporter. He also put a tail on Shizuo just in case and ordered them to tell him if anything happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The day passed by with nothing of importance happening. His tails had reported that the two men had met and were just walking around town. He changed the tails and put in two fresh people. They had even less to comment, saying that the two men were just going to shops and ending the day in a bar. The one on Shizuo said that the bodyguard was heading out of Ikebukuro so Izaya called him off and told him to go home without continuing to follow Shizuo.

As Izaya knew he would, Shizuo entered Izaya's apartment not long after he called off the tail. The blonde looked pissed, and as soon as he entered the apartment he stopped and glared at the informant.

"What's the matter Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred.

"Kurosaki-san said that a scary brunette in a weird outfit confronted him this afternoon," Shizuo stated. "I'm wondering why you didn't do as I said and just back off."

"Technically you never actually told me to," Izaya pointed out, shifting in his desk chair. "Besides, just like you, I am free to do what I want."

"Not in Ikebukuro," Shizuo growled, "and not when it has to do with me."

"You're not still going on about how I'm not allowed in Ikebukuro?" Izaya pouted. "Come on Shizu-chan, I thought we had moved beyond that."

"You're not allowed to interfere in other people's lives!" Shizuo asserted. "What the hell makes you think that you'd be doing me a favor by scaring that reporter away?"

"He can't be trusted," Izaya stated, changing the topic. "I just want to know what he's making you do to keep his mouth shut."

"Apparently I can't be trusted either?" Shizuo asked. "Don't think I don't notice when one of your puppets is following me around. Kurosaki-san didn't notice, but I sure as hell did."

"Purely a precaution," Izaya brushed it off. "I need to know what you're doing with him."

"Need?" Shizuo barked in laughter. "What are you jealous or something? You don't have any say in what I do in my free time. I can do what I want with who I want."

"That man could be dangerous!" Izaya growled. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the blonde saying, "You're too dense to notice when someone has hidden objectives!"

"Oh yeah? Well if I'm so dense then why can I always figure out what you're goals are, huh?"

Izaya snorted. "You only think you can. You're too gullible, Shizu-chan. You would probably get mugged or raped if it wasn't for that ridiculous strength of yours."

"Don't call me that flea! You're the weakling who has to run away from a fight to not die! You always dart away and play your little mind games on people, never confronting someone face-to-face like a man! You're just like an insect scrambling around a person's feet, waiting for your chance to bite!"

"Get out!" Izaya shouted. "Get out you enormous oaf, before I kill you!"

"As if you could, idiot!" Shizuo snapped. He still left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Izaya went and locked the door, knowing full well that if Shizuo really wanted back in then a stupid lock wouldn't even make him pause. Izaya then leaned against the door and rested his head against it. Pounding his fist on the cold wood, Izaya went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed. Izaya kept tails on Shizuo and the reporter, but despite his best efforts he could find nothing important about what they were doing, even when he trailed one of them himself. They just appeared to be hanging out or doing random tourist crap. Once one of the tails commented that the two might be dating and Izaya stopped having her watch them.

Celty sometimes joined Izaya, or kept him company when he needed someone to rant too. He also annoyed Mikado and Dota-chin like usual, but neither of them helped to distract him from the worry that something weird was happening.

Every time Izaya got too close following the pair, Shizuo would chase Izaya until the informant escaped. Izaya was getting frustrated by his lack of information. He even told some of his yakuza contacts to beat answers out of the man, but Shizuo had protected Jurou each time.

Despite Izaya's interferences, Shizuo never once texted or called Izaya to yell at him. The informant felt even angrier because of it, and eventually stopped tailing him completely.

* * *

_I know this is short, but I didn't feel like it fit in either the previous or next chapters, so here it is._


	9. Chapter 9

A week after Izaya stopped tailing the bodyguard, Shizuo stumbled into Izaya's apartment looking like a zombie. His shirt was undone, his sunglasses broken, tie and vest gone, and overall looking exhausted. Izaya jumped up and walked over to his not-boyfriend. "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Hey Izzy," Shizuo said with an obvious slur, "can I crash here tonight? I can't seem to remember my way home." He laughed and leaned against the wall for support, not seeming to be able to hold himself up.

"You're drunk," Izaya stated. He hadn't seen Shizuo properly for weeks and this was how Shizuo finally returned? The nerve of that idiot!

"Not really," Shizuo claimed. "Kurosaki-san and I were just talking and then decided to call it a night. I walked here 'cause I wanted to see you!"

He leaned in to kiss Izaya, but the informant pushed him away. "Not when you're drunk, moron. I should have chased that man out of Ikebukuro the moment I saw him!"

Shizuo groaned. "Come on Izzy! Pleeeeeeaaaassssssssssssse?"

Izaya scoffed and pushed the stronger man away easily. "I don't care what you say anymore. I will not lose to him! He's going to be out of Ikebukuro by morning one way or the other!"

"This isn't about you," Shizuo said suddenly sounding completely sober. "The reporter is my problem to deal with, and I don't want you interfering."

"Everything in this city is my business," the informant argued. He didn't want to mention that he was jealous over the time the reporter spent with Shizuo. Deciding to try and trick the drunk blonde he said, "He has a right to know what he's getting into."

"You're not just gonna warn 'im," Shizuo sighed, sliding to the floor and looking like he was going to pass out. "You're too … mean … for that."

Izaya smirked. The blonde had shut his eyes, looking almost perfectly asleep. Sadly the monster looked the most adorable when asleep, all the rage and frustration gone from his face to be replaced with peacefulness. Izaya tried hard to resist, but he found himself kneeling down in front of the monster and leaning forward to kiss him.

"I mean," Shizuo said without opening his eyes, "you control people, and nothing else."

"What would you call this?" Izaya asked seductively, their lips meeting before the blonde could reply.

Shizuo melted into the kiss, letting Izaya's tongue enter his mouth without a fight. Soon Izaya was between the monster's legs with his hands holding Shizuo's face still while he kissed him. He hadn't planned on going farther than that, but when Shizuo broke away from their kiss only to let out a moan it would have been stupid to stop there.

Izaya pushed himself up against his blonde even more, their bodies rubbing against each other as he adjusted himself. Izaya felt that Shizuo was already hard and broke their kiss to smirk at the blonde.

"Do you want it that bad?" he asked in the same tone as before.

Shizuo let out a long breath, moving his face forward to continue their kiss without answering. Izaya already had the blonde's hands wrapped around his waist, but the monster must have been too drunk to use his strength against Izaya as he normally did. That made the raven perk up and look forward to this night even more.

Izaya separated their lips again, moving down to suck on Shizuo's neck as he moved his hands down to rub against the taller man's chest. As often as Izaya got to gaze at the monster's deceiving muscles, he could never get used to how toned and slim the other male was. Compared to Izaya's scrawny figure and tiny muscles, this was very impressive. Sure Izaya was stronger than he looked, but he was never able to have the bulk Shizuo managed without beefing up.

The raven used his thumbs to tease the monster's nipples, trying to leave a hickey on his partner's neck at the same time. Shizuo moaned and shifted his hips. He still had his eyes shut, but Izaya didn't care.

Izaya ceased his teasing and pulled away from the blonde entirely. Shizuo's eyes opened dreamily, his entire face revealing how horny he was. Izaya obliged, running his hands down the blonde's chest and slipping beneath Shizuo's pants and sliding them off entirely.

Izaya backed up and pulled the pants with him. He took off the loose shirt and boxers that were the only things the blonde had left on, and gazed at his not-boyfriend's beauty. Izaya quickly undressed himself and repositioned himself and Shizuo so that they weren't in danger of hitting the wall.

"Want to suck my fingers for me?" Izaya asked, tapping a few fingers on his partner's lips.

Shizuo obliged. They were sitting face to face: Shizuo with his eyes closed looking determined to complete his task perfectly, and Izaya who was forcing himself not to start touching either of them yet. Izaya yanked his fingers away from Shizuo's mouth quickly, and then immediately shoved the blonde onto his back to begin his work.

Shizuo grunted when Izaya's fingers entered him, but didn't look too pained to give Izaya any reason to stop. After a brief time Izaya had enough waiting and quickly shoved himself inside the monster.

Shizuo groaned, arching his back as he felt the pain of being penetrated so soon. After a brief time Shizuo moaned, "Move," and Izaya did as he was told.

Izaya pounded into the bigger man repeatedly, finding his partner's prostrate after a couple of thrusts and succeeding in hitting it for most of the thrusts after that. He also jerked Shizuo off in sync with his thrusts, making Shizuo moan in pleasure.

Izaya felt himself get close, but restrained himself and slowed down his thrusts. He stopped touching Shizuo, making the blonde look up at him. Despite Shizuo's needy look, Izaya had a purpose and wanted to get what he wanted.

"You never call my name properly," Izaya purred. "I want you to say it now."

"Izaya," Shizuo obliged quickly and easily. "Don't stop!"

Just the sound of his voice made Izaya want to pound into him again, but he stopped himself once again. "Good, but I want to hear you say it again. I want you to moan my name as you cum."

As he said the last word, he shoved himself into Shizuo quickly and strongly. The blonde screamed, "IZAYA!" in pleasure for once instead of rage.

"Good," Izaya purred, breathing heavily as he continued to thrust. "Say it more!"

"Izaya!" Shizuo moaned.

Izaya began jerking the blonde off again, eliciting more erotic moaning from the powerful man.

"Izaya!" Shizuo gasped. "I'm… I'm ah! IZAYA!" He screamed out, cumming all over their chests and panting heavily.

Izaya groaned, feeling the blonde tighten around him. After one last thrust he came as well. He continued thrusting, not wanting his orgasm to fade. He breathed out heavily and pulled out.

"You should call my name more often," the informant sighed, feeling tiredness seep into his body and making his eyes feel heavy. He had had a long day, but glad that he finished it so pleasantly he continued, "I think I'll make you use it more often."

The blonde was already asleep, passing out too quickly to move himself off of the floor. Izaya didn't feel like moving the blonde or even sleeping alone so he got up and grabbed a blanket and pillow. Using the pillow himself, he draped the blanket over them both. Shizuo immediately curled up next to him and grabbed onto him.

"Who would have ever guessed that the monster of Ikebukuro was a cuddler," Izaya purred, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya slipped out of the apartment early the next morning, leaving the coffee pot brewing for Shizuo but taking none for himself. He didn't want to wake the blonde for fear that he would try and stop him.

It didn't take long before Izaya was texted Jurou's location or to arrive in front of the hotel he was staying in. His tail had been exhausted from having the night shift and Izaya relieved her, mostly so that no one would disturb him and the reporter.

"Huh?" Jurou grunted as Izaya pounded on the door. He opened it enough that Izaya was able to slip inside without being invited. "Who…?"

"I'm the man you've managed to piss off," Izaya said pleasantly, taking a seat on the messy bed. "I've come to formally warn you about what will happen if you continue your actions here."

"What?" the hung-over reporter grunted. He was holding his head and looked in pain.

"I don't like others playing with my toys," Izaya admitted. "Just leave Ikebukuro today and I might leave you in one piece. Any later and there will be a problem."

"I don't understand what you mean," Jurou groaned, moving to the tiny sink the room had and using it to douse his head in freezing water. "Who are you?"

"A reporter really ought to do his homework," the informant stated. "I can't keep handing everything to you on a plate. I charge for the information I give out, and I doubt you could afford even my name."

"Then what am I supposed to stop?" Jurou asked. His hair dripped down onto his pajamas, but he didn't seem to care because of his clearer head.

"Everything."

"And what happens if I don't?"

"Then the little boy you have back in Kyoto will pay the price. I don't enjoy killing children very much, but I can hardly kill you to get what I want."

"Leave Hiro out of this!"

"No can do. You involved him and your ex-wife by coming here and thinking you could control my monster."

"So that Heiwajima guy is behind this?" Jurou looked pissed.

Izaya shook his head and got up from the bed. He moved around the room, picking up a few things to look at, but was just interested in the face Jurou was making at the thought that Shizuo had hired someone to take care of him.

"His little brother's career is on the line! I'm not leaving Ikebukuro. Even if I did, I'd make sure to ruin those brothers before I did!"

Izaya clicked his tongue in a disappointed away. "You see, that's not what I'm after. I could care less about young Yuhei's past, present, or future. The only one I'm concerned with is the man in front of me."

"You're bluffing!"

Izaya shrugged. "Little Hiro will pay the price if you guess wrong. Maybe my men will pay Kimiko a visit as well. Her parents would be thrilled to find out that their former son-in-law got their daughter murdered. As a retired police chief, I'm sure her father has plenty of ways to take care of you without me needing to do anything."

Personally Izaya hated revealing details of his plans, but it was necessary for Jurou to see it to make the right decision. Izaya knew his words were having effect when the reporter did not immediately claim he was bluffing once again.

"I will be monitoring your actions!" Izaya told him cheerily. "Make sure to leave before midnight, okay? We don't want to ruin Hiro's handsome face do we?"

Izaya strolled past the broken reporter and out of the building. He placed a different tail on the man and decided he wanted to go and pay Shinra a visit.


	11. Chapter 11

Celty was walking, pulling her bike next to her, with Izaya when Shizuo found them. Izaya was teasing her about her horse and pestering her about facts about dullahans when he saw the annoyed blonde turn onto their street, looking around for something that was probably Izaya.

He turned and spotted the raven. He stomped over to them as Izaya giggled to Celty, "Gotta run!"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo called. Running after the informant as he darted away. The blonde grabbed a vending machine to throw after him, missing due to Izaya's awesome abilities as usual. "Come and face me you coward!"

"Ah but Shizu-chan," Izaya called back, "that would be painful for me, no?"

"IZAYA!" Another vending machine exploded as it hit the pavement, spilling its contents all over the street. Neither of the runners noticed, being too occupied with their actions to even care.

"Has Shizu-chan gotten faster?" Izaya called.

"I'm going to smash you, flea!" Shizuo screamed.

"I have no idea where this animosity is coming from."

"Because you can't mind your own damn business!"

"Oh but I told you! …Everything in Ikebukuro is my business."

"Don't screw with me flea!"

"In what way, ne~ Shizu-chan?"

"ARRRRRGH!"

"Now you're not even making sense."

Izaya allowed the bodyguard to catch him like he did the last time they were fighting in the streets. This time, however, he left himself a way out if he needed to take it. Even he wasn't arrogant enough to think he could piss the monster off that much and walk away unharmed.

"I'm going to kill you flea!" Shizuo growled before stomping over to the smaller man, lifting him by his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"For what this time?" Izaya teased.

"Don't screw with me flea, you know what I mean!"

"Ah, but Shizu-chan's words could have a double meaning, no?"

"Argh! Flea! Stop being an evasive idiot! I'm talking about you threatening Kurosaki!"

Izaya's eyes narrowed and he lifted his hands to grab onto Shizuo's, not confident enough that the bodyguard wouldn't actually strangle him this time. "Oh, well that was just business Shizu-chan."

"Oh really?" Shizuo snapped, "For which client?"

"Confidential."

"Another word for yourself! Fess up flea! Stop sticking your fucking nose in someone else's damn business!"

Izaya stayed silent. He had already made the dumb excuse to Shizuo too many times for him not to sound like a broken record. Avoiding that, there was no way he was going to tell the monster the truth. No one would get him to admit to the truth.

"Stay the fuck away from him, flea! You know what, stay away from me as well. Whatever this was, it's finished." He dropped the small man without warning, Izaya landing on his butt painfully. "Go near either of us and I'll kill you for real."


	12. Chapter 12

"Did he break up with you?" Celty asked.

Izaya snarled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Celty held up the phone again with the same message typed.

"Stop spouting nonsense, Celty," Izaya said with a forced calm. "You're just here to help me scare the shit out of this guy."

"You can do that yourself," she reminded him. "Why would you want me to do it?"

"It'll have more of an impact this way," he informed her. "It's the Kurosaki who was looking into you. He's blackmailing Shizuo and I won't allow anyone to mess around in my town without my permission." Izaya chastised himself for being so honest. Why couldn't he just lie like he usually did?

"Is that why Shizuo broke up with you?"

Izaya growled and turned away. "Losing your head must finally have started affecting your brain." Damn that was a lame comeback. What the hell?

"You don't have to lie," she typed quickly. "Shinra and I have been considering it for a while. Rage and love are two sides of the same coin after all."

Izaya rolled his eyes and ignored her. "Just do as you're told. This guy is like a kid. He scares easy. I don't care if you kill or hurt him."

Celty nodded and rode off. Izaya stayed behind, deciding to stay away so that Shizuo didn't blame him.

Izaya played with his phone until he heard a scream and looked up. Celty drove by, ignoring him, as Jurou bolted down the street as if escaping death. Spotting Izaya he ran towards the informant and spat, "Who the fuck _are_ you?"

"The man you've pissed off," Izaya repeated. "I don't like repeating myself, Jurou."

"What the fuck was that?" the reporter spat, whipping his head around to look for the dullahan.

"A friend of mine," Izaya said happily. "You see, she's a grim reaper who lives here in Ikebukuro. Some say she's headless, other claim she's just a normal person doing everything for publicity, but no one can say for certain."

"How…?"

"Well I told her about how you've been snooping around, and she got angry. This city is a much darker place than you originally thought, Jurou." The reporter looked like he was about to piss himself so Izaya continued, "Shizuo is just the tip of the iceberg, and there are much scarier things out there that don't like being around reporters much."

Jurou let out a humorless laugh. "Scarier than a monster?"

Izaya sneered and leaned in close to the reporter's face. "Much." Giving his best evil look, Izaya leaned back and laughed.

The reporter ran, not even looking back at the informant as he did.

Celty drove up behind Izaya as the man turned a corner that would lead him to the train station. She quickly typed, "Was that all?"

Izaya jumped up and turned to look at her. "Yep! Your assistance is appreciated!"

Typing again, she held out her phone. "Are you going to get back with Shizuo?"

Izaya chuckled. "I have no—"

Celty cut him off by thrusting her next message in his face. "Anyone who knows you could see the change between you two."

Izaya didn't answer. For once he wasn't sure what to do. He never admitted to anything, but he almost wanted to now.

"Shizuo is at the park a few blocks away," she told him before speeding away amongst gasps and awe-struck gazes.


	13. Chapter 13

Izaya walked casually to the park, trying to decide if he wanted Shizuo to be there or not. When he saw the shock of blonde hair that could only belong to the bodyguard, his steps slowed. Inhaling deeply, he went and sat next to Shizuo on his bench, not looking at him as he did.

"Do you think other birds hate cuckoo birds?" the bodyguard asked. Izaya didn't respond so he continued, "I mean, they destroy nests, break eggs, demand a lot and don't give much back. If anything, they grow up to wreak that havoc on other nests with their children."

Izaya chuckled. "You're not a bird, Shizu-chan. You're a monster."

Shizuo growled. "You don't understand. I'm not like—"

Izaya didn't want to listen to a speech so he kissed the blonde to cut him off. As Shizuo gave him a shocked look he said, "You're not a bird because you're not allowed to be. You're not allowed to be human, Shizu-chan."

The bodyguard snorted and turned away saying, "Right, because you love humans."

Izaya snarled, "No!" The blonde turned to look at him and he continued, "If you were just a bird then I would love you like the rest of them, yes. But you aren't human, you're Shizuo. If you weren't then I would be showing favoritism!"

Shizuo laughed and lifted an eyebrow.

"Besides," Izaya went on, "it wouldn't be interesting if you were like the rest of them. No one else is so fun to tease and manipulate. No one else is worthy enough."

"And you don't show favoritism by playing with those Mikado and Masaomi kids? How do humans become _worthy_ of your love anyway?"

"My love for humans is unconditional," Izaya deflected, "but my love for you is not."

Shizuo paused at the same time Izaya did. Both the informant and bodyguard were absorbing what he just said. Izaya was mentally yelling at himself for confessing in such a cheesy way.

Shizuo barked out a laugh again and leaned toward the smaller male. "You love me?" he smirked.

Izaya said nothing. He wasn't about to say something stupid or even blush and ruin his image.

Shizuo leaned forward and their lips connected. He didn't let Izaya pull away and instead whispered into his ear, "I win flea."

Izaya forced his face away and growled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The bigger male laughed again, his laugh starting to annoy Izaya. "I was waiting for you to say it first, flea. No way was I going to confess first like some girl!"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Well I didn't run away and pout like a toddler! Besides it's not like I'm the girl in this relationship anyway." Shizuo shot him a look and he continued, "You were a very cute bottom that night you came crawling to me drunk. We should do it that way more often."

Shizuo scoffed and said, "Not likely, flea. It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't drunk."

"I think you enjoyed it and don't want to admit it."

Again Shizuo snorted and rolled his eyes.

Izaya moved to straddle the blonde. Leaning down, he kissed his lover fiercely. It didn't take more than a second for Shizuo to kiss back, his hands grabbing Izaya's ass.

"I want it my way tonight," Izaya whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Shizuo chuckled and said back, "I'd like to see you make me."


End file.
